User blog:GReFuSiLLoP/ Nea 3.14 - The tactical combat robot
IT'S HIGHLY RECOMMENDED TO READ HER ULTIMATE BEFORE READING THE REST OF HER SKILLS FOR A BETTER UNDERSTANDING! 'Nea 3.14, '''The Tactical Combat Robot |date = January 23th, 2013 |health = 40 |attack = 20 |spells = 90 |difficulty = 70 |hp = 415 (+70) |mana = 250 (+43) |damage= 50 (+3) |range = 500 |armor = 10 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.615 (+2.7%) |healthregen = 4.7 (+0.6) |manaregen = 6.8 (+0.7) |speed = 330 }} '''Nea 3.14, The Tactical Combat Robot' is a customized champion in League of Legends. Abilities Nea has a mini-robot as a partner, attacking the same enemy that Nea targets and inflicting magic damage per autoattack. If a bot is destroyed, Nea creates a new one every 60 seconds. She can control a number of bots depending on her ultimate's level. If Nea dies, all her minibots will be immediately destroyed and they will be created in the next 60 seconds after spawning. |leveling = }} (Offensive Tactical Mode) Nea and her bots cast a shockwave to the selected enemy, dealing magic damage to it and in the area of impact. Hit enemy gets stunned for 1 second. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 750 }} (Defensive Tactical Mode) Nea and her bots help an ally restoring its health. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} }} (Offensive Tactical Mode) Nea releases a microscopical bots that look for nearby enemy champions during 2.5 seconds and stick to them during 4 seconds. During those 4 seconds, affected enemy champions are revealed and once that time passes, or on second cast, the bots explode dealing magic damage to the affected enemies. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 2000 }} (Defensive Tactical Mode) Nea and her bots project an electrified area slowing the enemies walking into it.. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 600 (diameter of field) }} }} (Offensive Tactical Mode) Nea increases the attack speed and movement speed of herself and her bots during 3 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = N/A }} (Defensive Tactical Mode) Nea and her bots project a shield on an ally that prevents the incoming damage for 5 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} }} While in this mode, Nea can use her Hit Wave, Persecutor Nanobots and Tuning. Also increases the offensive statistics of Nea's bots when leveling this ability. Offensive Tactical Mode will be available at level 1, but the buffs will be only applied when leveling it at levels 6, 11 and 16. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = No cost |costtype = }} While in this mode, Nea can use her Micro-repair, Interception Field and Shield Projector. Also increases the defensive statistics of Nea's bots when leveling this ability. Defensive Tactical Mode will be available at level 1, but the buffs will be only applied when leveling it at levels 6, 11 and 16. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = No cost |costtype = }} }} Category:Custom champions